


'Round the Mulberry Bush

by MissDelish (Vimeddiee)



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, some post-coital banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeddiee/pseuds/MissDelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regarding that dance we sometimes do to avoid a certain subject. Or: Dick and Jason get to the point without actually getting to the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Round the Mulberry Bush

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [绕过桑树从](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477835) by [theGreatRedRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGreatRedRabbit/pseuds/theGreatRedRabbit)



> My first time writing these two, I hope I did an okay job! Any mistakes are of my own making.

 

 

It wasn't one of Jason's nicest safe-houses, but it was the nearest.

 

A tan leather jacket hung over the back of a spindly chair where it was last thrown, the top half of a dark spandex suit lay in a heap on the floor of the landing, the bottom half was flung further down. A glove, a boot, some pieces of kevlar body armour and a single escrima stick littered the hallway leading up to the bedroom where soft gasps, hisses and moans punctured the dead silence of the night.

 

 

Jason tongued at the drop of sweat gathered above his own upper lip and thrust deep into Dick's body, relishing the quiet whimpers that accompanied each roll of his hips. Dick gripped his waist tighter with strong thighs, biting his lip to force himself into silence, which was a shame really...Jason loved it when his older brother got loud while being fucked. But this house was supposed to be unoccupied and the neighbours were around, so the two men made up for it by squeezing their interlaced fingers together as hard as they could.

 

Dick writhed around Jason's cock, his own was rock hard, purple and weepy, bouncing with each of Jason's thrusts. Both of them had been sporting erections so intense after a rather animalistic game of rooftop tag that they practically hobbled to the closest place available that wasn't a dank, fetid Gotham alleyway. And if Jason was perfectly honest, he was surprised at himself for lasting more than ten seconds after that.

 

He changed his angle, grabbing the back of Dick's right thigh and pushing it outward, opening him up more, then ended each thrust with an achingly slow gyration of his hips, drawing out a sharp intake of breath from the man beneath him.

 

“Oh fuuuuck, yessss, like that, just….”

 

Jason felt a tidal wave of lust and heat hit him with that mangled whisper and he picked up his speed, remembering to rotate his hips while he pounded into that hot, tight flesh. Dick thrashed below him, biting the hand that wasn't interlaced with Jason's own to muffle his cries. Jason took pity on Dick's abandoned, dribbling cock and moved to wrap a fist around it but Dick abruptly stilled him with a raised hand.

 

“No!”

 

Jason's staccato of thrusts stuttered. Dick's chest heaved, gleaming with sweat. He was so beautiful. He licked his lips and met Jason's eyes.

 

“I...I think I can come like this. I _want_ to come like this.”

 

Jason paused. He swallowed thickly and did everything humanely possible not to orgasm on the spot. He took a deep, shaky breath. He slowly pushed back into Dick's slick ass, his cock feeling harder than he had ever remembered it being. Dick stifled a groan.

 

“You wanna come on my cock, Dickie?”

 

Dick bit his lip and nodded, strong throat working as he swallowed a moan. Jason pulled out a few inches and then thrust back in, harder and with a slight roll of his hips. Dick threw his head back and flung it to one side with a muted cry but Jason moved to grab his chin and force Dick to face him, leaning closer until they were nose to nose.

 

“Eyes on me, Dickiebird. I wanna watch you fall apart.”

 

Large eyes that were more black than blue from lust held his gaze. Jason's lip curled and he maintained eye contact as he picked up his previous rhythm. He pounded relentlessly between the older man's tensed, trembling thighs, his balls hitting soft flesh. He made sure to alternate his thrusts with unforgiving grinds which earned him broken gasps and stuttered curses. Dick was so slippery with sweat and lube and pre-cum that every movement was accompanied by a filthy squelching sound that only served to hurl Jason closer to completion...but Dick beat him to it, abs and ass clenching tight and teeth bared as he came, untouched, in long, spluttering arcs across his chest. He arched off the mattress and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, pulling him down as he rode out the spasms. Jason put his lips to Dick's ear, murmuring hot words of encouragement through the last of the spurts.

 

“ _Thaaat's_ it, don't it feel good? Look at you, Dickiebird, so fucking _beautiful_ when you're getting the come fucked out of you.”

 

Dick gave a shuddering inhale, his thick black hair stuck sweatily to his face and his gaze unfocused from post-orgasmic bliss. He lay limp and sated, chest rising and falling as he caught his breath, watching Jason through heavily lidded eyes.

 

Jason, who was still as hard as a steel pole inside Dick.

 

“Don't fall asleep on me, I ain't finished with you yet.” He growled, snapping his hips forward and wrenching a strangled moan from Dick as his over-stimulated hole was once again abused. Still, his thighs fell to either side of him and he let Jason take his pleasure, helping him along with soft caresses to his chest, shoulders and stomach, an odd contrast to the ruthless rhythm the younger man was currently bestowing.

 

“Come for me, baby.”

 

Jesus, Dick's voice was _wrecked._ It was all Jason needed to hurtle forward into his climax, spilling himself in Dick's body and burying his face into Dick's neck to muffle his hoarse cries. He felt the other man's arms around him, fingers threading through his hair and a soft kiss pressing into the side of his head.

 

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and maybe some broken whimpering on Jason's part, not that he would admit to it, he reluctantly pulled out with a low groan. He rolled off Dick and lay on his back, gazing up at the flaky ceiling. Dick's breathing had evened out, but he wasn't asleep. Jason stole a sideways glance and found him staring up also. Jason regarded the pattern of cracks above him again and sighed.

 

“What the fuck are we even doing, Dick.”

 

A brief silence. “Well, Jay, when two consenting adults have certain _urges_ towards each other, it may result in--”

 

“Fuck off. You know what I mean.”

 

Dick released a breath through his nose. He turned to lay on his side, facing his younger not-brother.

 

“I don't know. It could just be...what it is.”

 

Jason locked gazes with him. “And what _is_ it exactly?”

 

Dick lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, lip curling slightly. They lay in silence for a while. Through the walls, the sound of a door slamming and footsteps leading gradually away meant they were finally able to drop the caution and hushed tones.

 

Dick raised himself on an elbow with a groan and slowly got up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom with a slight limp, which Jason noticed with fierce satisfaction. Dick turned on the water for a shower.

 

“You're showering _now?_ Just wipe that shit off and get your ass back here, we got at least a few minutes of fucking chill time.” Jason called out.

 

Dick's head popped out from behind the bathroom door. “You may not have noticed, but I'm _gross_ and covered in come, inside and out. I don't wanna get the sheets dirty, they'll be stiff in the morning.”

 

“Not the only thing that'll be stiff in the morning.” Jason muttered. “You seriously channelling A right now?”

 

Dick rolled his eyes and popped back inside, apparently to step into the shower stall, if the sharp spattering sound of water hitting skin was any indication. Jason smiled at a memory.

 

“You know A called me out on leaving jizz on the sheets? I was like, thirteen and he corners me saying 'Master Jason, I am aware that you are going through an _intense_ period of your youth but I would be grateful if you refrained from spending most of it on my best linens.'”

 

An inelegant snort burst from the bathroom. “Still better than the sex talk I got from B.” Dick's voice echoed off the tiles.

 

“Fuck. He gave you the sex talk?”

 

“No. That's the point.”

 

The water was switched off and Dick entered the bedroom, naked and shimmering with moisture. He picked up one of Jason's discarded t-shirts to pat himself dry. No towels in this safe-house, Jason remembered.

 

Jason moved over a few inches as Dick settled back down on the bed.

 

“Considering I jerked off to you, that technically makes it your fault. So _you_ should be apologizing to A.”

 

Dick chuckled. “I'm not the dumbass who jerked off on his sheets. I did it in the shower because I'm intelligent.”

 

Jason's penis managed a twitch at the mental image of a young Richard Grayson fisting his cock vigorously under a heavy spray of water. The movement caught Dick's eye.

 

“You should at least rinse that thing before it falls off.”

 

Jason grunted. He rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom, stuck his now limp cock under the tap of the washbasin and pointedly glared at Dick. The cold stream of water on his parts startled him into a realization.

 

“You said you didn't want stiff sheets in the morning.”

 

“Yes I did, Little Wing, well done!”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Jason turned off the tap and sauntered back to bed, enjoying the rake of Dick's eyes over his bare form.

 

“So you're staying over?”

 

“Only if I get to be the big spoon.”

 

Jason groaned in the light of Dick's bright, blinding smile. He lay down and turned so that his back was against the older man's chest, and stiffened as arms and legs wound around him tightly. He relaxed as Dick buried his face into his hair with a contented sigh. Dick loved his cuddles.

 

Jason waited until Dick's breathing evened out and slowed with sleep. He covered one of Dick's hands, the one curled possessively around his waist, with his own.

 

“It is what it is, huh, Dickie? I know what I want this to be. Thing is...do you?” he whispered, so softly that the words were almost inaudible even to his own ears.

 

He shut his eyes and with a long deep breath he settled into sleep. And behind him, Dick's lips curled into a smile.


End file.
